Myles Jeffrey
}} | birth_place = Riverside County, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actor, producer, voice artist, comedian | years_active = 1997—2012 | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = | parents = | website = | signature = }} Myles David Jeffrey (born October 5, 1990) is an American actor, producer, voice artist, comedian and former child actor.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0420308/bio Biography for Myles Jeffrey He played Henry Paget on Early Edition and voiced George in Stuart Little: The Animated Series. Biography Jeffrey was born Myles David Jeffrey on October 5, 1990 in Riverside County, California. Jeffrey has appeared in guest-starring roles on such TV shows as ER, Popular, Family Law and Touched by an Angel. He was a series regular voice on Stuart Little: The Animated Series as George, Recess and Whatever Happened to Robot Jones. He appeared in Face/Off and The Odd Couple II. In March 2007, Jeffrey was documented on True Life in the episode "I'm a Genius." He then attended University of California, Los Angeles as an English Major, earning his Bachelor of Arts in 2010. He produced Dude, I'm Moving Out. Jeffrey appeared on ''Jeopardy!'' Teen Tournament on February 7, 2007. Despite not winning his quarterfinal game, his score was high enough to earn him a wild card into the semifinals, where he failed to advance to the finals. Awards and nominations His role on Early Edition earned him two Young Artists Award nominations and one award for Best Supporting Young Actor in a TV Drama Series. In 1999 he won "Best Performance in a TV Drama Series Young Actor Age Ten and Under" 21st Annual Awards He also won a Young Artist Award in 2001 for his performance in Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire. For his performance in Babe: Pig in the City, he won a Hollywood Reporter Young Star Award in 2000. Filmography Movies * Face/Off (1997) * The Odd Couple II (1998) * Babe: Pig in the City (1998) * Tart (2001) * The Santa Clause 2 (2002) * Hoodlum & Son (2003) * The Ant Bully (2006) * Dude, I'm Moving Out (2009) * 11:11 (2010) TV Movies * Merry Christmas, George Bailey (1997) * Geppetto (2000) * Stepsister from the Planet Weird (2000) * Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire (2000) * The (Mis)Adventures of Fiona Plum (2001) * Frozen Impact (2003) * Code 11-14 (2003) Movies That Went Straight To Video * Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * Time Cop: A Berlin Decision (2003) * Recess: All Growed Down (2003) * Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade (2003) Television * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1997, 1 Episode) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1997–1998, 15 Episodes) * Early Edition (1998–1999, 19 Episodes) * ER (2000, 1 Episode) * Popular (2000, 1 Episode) * Family Law (2001, 1 Episode) * Touched by an Angel (2002, 1 Episode) * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2002–2003, 8 Episodes) * Stuart Little: The Animated Series (2003–2006, 13 Episodes) Producer * Dude, I'm Moving Out (2009) References External links * Official website * Category:1990 births Category:American film producers Category:American male voice actors Category:American male comedians Category:American male child actors Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Jeopardy! contestants Category:People from Riverside County, California Category:Male actors from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Mensans Category:Comedians from California